Dirty
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: One-Shot. ¿Quién mejor que tu mejor amigo para enseñarte algo sobre la basta y rica lengua de las cochinadas? Nadie. Pero ellos no contaban con algo. "No se detengan por mí...siempre quise que ustedes congeniaran". AH. Adaptación.


**Dirty**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Littlest Girl**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

'_¿Me… me enseñas_

_a hablar sucio?_

_Duh!'_

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Harry POV.**

-¡¿Qué que?!- grité tan fuerte que la alarma de mi auto aparcado en la entrada de la casa comenzó a sonar. Pero Ron no le prestó atención, estaba demasiado ocupado compadeciéndose de su 'pequeño' problema.

-Lo que te dije, Harry; Ella me pidió que le hablase _sucio_.

Quise partirme de la risa, _literalmente_, pero por una vez en mi vida mordí mi lengua –demasiado fuerte- y aguanté.

El rostro de Ron lucía realmente mortificado.

-¿De verdad te pidió eso?

El rubio asintió avergonzado.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Me paralicé.- murmuró como si fuera obvio. -No supe qué decirle. Al final acabé argumentando un dolor de cabeza.

Una carcajada involuntaria se escapó de mis labios.

-¿Ósea que tu amiguito no se divirtió anoche?

Él tomó uno de los cojines del sofá y me lo lanzó, eso no hizo más que aumentar mi diversión.

-¡Vamos! Debes reconocer que es gracioso.

¿Quién hubiese imaginado aquello de la pequeña e inocente Hermione? Apuesto a que nadie.

Dios, ya quería ver la cara de Ginny cuando escuche esto de su mejor amiga.

-Aunque debo reconocer que eso… me gustó.

-Por supuesto. Si no te gustó, entonces tendríamos problemas. Entraría a pensar seriamente que la época de secundaria te afectó.

-Tú tuviste suerte.- gimoteó.

-Diablos, sí. Fueron los mejores cuatro años de fiestas, chicas y sexo de mi vida.

Cerré los ojos recordando. _'¡Cómo me gustaba la escuela!'_

El bufido indignado de mi amigo rompió mi fantasía.

-Yo estuve en un _internado de hombres_ en donde tener relaciones habría sido una decisión que hubiese afectado toda mi vida futura. Por favor, no me lo recuerdes.

Sonreí.

-Pero la universidad fue tu recompensa.

Ambos reímos.

Ron me dio una cerveza.

-El problema ahora es: ¿Qué hago si ella me lo vuelve a pedir?

-Pues, lo que cualquier hombre normal haría; Hacer lo que ella pida.- bebí un sorbo de mi lata.- Sino, la magia acabará y será ella la del dolor de cabeza ahora.

Entonces dibujó una extraña mueca.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté preocupándome de verdad.

Ron raras veces se mostraba aproblemado. Por lo general siempre se mostraba seguro de sí mismo.

-Es raro, pero realmente quiero hacerlo.

-Ya tienes la iniciativa ¿cuál es el problema?

Sus mejillas tiñéndose de un fuerte rojo escarlata, como Luna.

-Yo…yo no sé cómo hacerlo. Digo, no sé qué decir.

Una risa socarrona se deslizó por entre mis dientes. Con rapidez dejé mi cerveza en la mesita frente al televisor encendido y froté mis manos con anticipación.

-Yo te enseñaré.- _¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!_

-¡¿Qué?! – escupió.

¿Quién lo diría? Hace apenas unos años odiaba a Ron-_Ginny-es-mi-hermanita-y-no-saldrá-contigo_, ahora compartíamos casa junto con Neville y estaba a punto de enseñarle algo sobre la basta lengua de las _cochinadas_.

-Yo te enseño, no es tan difícil. Sólo necesitas una pequeña clase y luego todo vendrá automáticamente a tu cabeza.

-Esto no…no creo que….- la lata en su mano tembló derramando su contenido sobre los asientos.- No sé si sea buena idea.

Quité la cerveza de entre sus dedos nerviosos y la dejé junto a la mía en la mesa. No quería que _Neville_ despotricara por una mancha en el sofá.

-Cierra los ojos.

Me observó dudoso durante unos segundos, pero luego los cerró obedientemente. Aproveché aquel momento para reír silenciosamente.

-Muy bien, ahora imagínate a Hermione sobre la cama vistiendo un minúsculo _baby doll_del color que quieras.

Una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. _¡Maldición!, cómo necesitaba una cámara en este momento._

-Ron.- chillé con voz aguda y él rio observándome.- ¿Qué?, hay que darle realismo.

Él negó en silencio pero rápidamente cerró los ojos nuevamente y yo lo imité.

-Ahora dime exactamente lo que le harías.

Aclaró ligeramente su garganta.

-Bueno…yo…yo…

-Si le quitas la ropa con la misma rapidez que hablas, entonces ya veo por qué la chica necesita un incentivo.- su mano golpeó mi nuca pero lo dejé pasar.- Continúa, Ron.

-… Quiero sentir tu delicada y suave piel bajo mis labios, respirar tu sudor. Pasar mi lengua por todo tu cuerpo hasta que tu corazón no pueda latir más. Encenderte desde lo más profundo, para hacerte sentir sudada y…

-¡Dilo, Ron!- le alenté.

-… y, que quieras morir en mis brazos. Desearás morir sintiendo tanto placer…

Sonreí. Deberían darme un premio por ser tan buen maestro y amigo.

Si aquello no encendía a Hermione, entonces no sabía qué lo haría.

-… morder con…- Ron se detuvo.

La sangre se me heló en las venas cuando oí el fuerte carraspeo que nos hizo dar un salto y voltear.

Neville estaba de pie frente a nosotros con una enorme sonrisa. Era incluso más grande que las que Luna le dejaba luego de sus _'noches especiales'_.

-¿Con…?.- preguntó divertido.

Ron y yo balbuceamos.

-Esto no es…

-Oh, no. Tranquilos. No se detengan, por mí no hay problema. - dejó las llaves en la encimera y se quitó la chaqueta.- De todas formas, siempre quise que ustedes congeniaran.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Sólo espero que les gustara. Esto lo tenía escrito desde hace mucho tiempo **_**–inspirado en un capítulo de Friend's-**_** y lo encontré hace unos días por casualidad.**

**Como lo había olvidado completamente, me reí mucho cuando lo encontré. ¡Es gracioso!**

**Si les agradó, entonces ¿les quitará mucho tiempo dejarme un **_**'review'**_**? Ya saben que mi autoestima es particularmente baja cuando de **_**One-Shot's**_** se trata. Quizá si me dijeran que no soy tan mala para ello entonces, probablemente, comienze a pensar que no soy un completo fracaso como escritora de cortos.**

_**Peace, Love & Bite. Pebels.**_

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Espero que les haya gustado. Morí de risa cuando lo leí.

Le enviaré los reviews a la autora original…

Con amor,

Another Girl :P


End file.
